PF-73-3BL Gundam Lightning Black Warrior
The PF-73-3BL Gundam Lightning Black Warrior is a custom Gunpla appearing in the second episode of Gundam Build Fighters: Battlogue and is based on the PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior. It is built and piloted by Yuuma Kousaka. Technology & Combat Characteristics After getting the opportunity to pilot Meijin Kawaguchi's Gundam Amazing Red Warrior, Yuuma reproduced the Gunpla using his own techniques and with some modifications, resulting in the Gundam Lightning Black Warrior.Official Site profile Yuuma conceptualized this Gunpla as a combination of the multiple weapons and high mobility of the Gundam Amazing Red Warrior with the long range shooting capabilities of the LGZ-91 Lightning Gundam.High Grade 1/144 Gundam Lightning Black Warrior Consequently, the Gundam Lightning Black Warrior is armed with the Long Mega Launcher, a new beam weapon which enables Yuuma to utilize his sharpshooting skills. Although not on the same level of ultimate perfection as the Meijin's Gunpla, the Gundam Lightning Black Warrior better suits Yuuma's fighting style and is easier for him to control (he could not fully handle the Gundam Amazing Red Warrior). It was rumoured that Yuuma painted the Gundam Lightning Black Warrior in black in response to the 煌黒機動 Gundam Dryon III built by his rival, Minato Sakai. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted on the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire but little power. They can however damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors and are ideal for intercepting incoming missiles or enemy units at close range. ;*Beam Saber :Fixed onto the right forearm, it emits a beam blade for close combat. For the long-range attack focused Gundam Lightning Black Warrior, the beam saber is a critical, last resort weapon. ;*Shield :Mounted on the left forearm, this shield is small to keep the suit’s weight down. Despite its small size, it can still serve as an effective defensive equipment. A pair of Vulcan guns is mounted on the underside of the shield. :;*Shield Vulcan ::A pair of shell firing weapons identical in functions and abilities as those found on the head are mounted on the underside of the shield. ;*3-tube Missile Pod :The Gunpla has a total of four 3–tube missile pods. Two are mounted behind the chest vents, and are revealed when the vents open up. Another two are mounted in the front skirt armor, and are revealed when the lower areas of the armor slide down. ;*Hyper Bazooka :A large rocket launcher with an extendable barrel, it is stored on the right side of the backpack, and is positioned under the right shoulder when deployed. The hyper bazooka can be fired with or without its grip being held. By replacing the ammunition, it can be changed into a beam bazooka. ;*Long Mega Launcher :Also known as 'Black Long Mega Launcher', it is mounted on the left side of the backpack and part of its barrel is folded when not in use. The Gunpla's primary armament, it is capable of precisely hitting targets from a super long distance with its beams and has high destructive force. It was developed by combining parts from the beam rifle otsu and the beam gatling with new parts. :;*Beam Rifle Otsu ::A beam rifle that formed the rear portion of the long mega launcher. :;*Neo Rifle References Gallery picture 2 ::The new parts used in the creation of the long mega launcher can be used as a separate rifle. Capable of accurately hitting gaps in the parts of opponent's Gunpla and weak points in the joints, it has the same effective range as a normal beam rifle, but has higher firepower. ;*Hyper Beam Saber :Given by 煌黒機動 Gundam Dryon III, the pair of hyper beam saber can combine into a double edged weapon. Special Attacks ;*Black High Burst :Also known as 'Black Hi-Burst', it is the full-power beam attack of the long mega launcher. History The Gundam Lightning Black Warrior was used alongside Minato Sakai's 煌黒機動 Gundam Dryon III to play the Gundam Base Tokyo's new G-Quest attraction. Picture Gallery Team-black.JPG Gunpla HGBF Lightning Black Warrior.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Gundam Lightning Black Warrior (2017): box art Reference Gallery hhib33-1.png hhib33-3.png References External links